


Trusting the Moon

by KeiAkiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Multi, Post-Time Skip, will add more tags and relationships with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiAkiyama/pseuds/KeiAkiyama
Summary: You move from NYC to Tokyo as a post-doctoral researcher and find yourself as an assistant physical therapist for the Japan National Volleyball Team. After slowly easing into life in a new city and new country, things turn upside down when you catch your boyfriend, Atsumu, cheating on you.Scrambling to Kenma's home for comfort, you meet a certain middle blocker that looks strangely familiar. Didn't he play with Hinata in high school?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Trusting the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually going to re-write this chapter soon. I decided against using Atsumu as the ex-boyfriend because I have some other plans for Atsumu.

You step out of the convenience store, pausing to check the time on your phone: _6:30pm_. A little early for your regularly-scheduled Saturday night movie date, but that should be fine. You continue the short walk to Atsumu’s apartment, while mentally listing the different movies you had been planning on watching with him.

You look at the amber hued trees surrounding you in the dusk, some remnants of which lay trampled upon the sidewalk in the form of withered leaves. In this moment, Tokyo doesn’t feel so different from back home in New York City. With the faint chatter of people returning home from day trips or heading to the nearest bar, with the streetlamps softly illuminating your path and creating splotches of light in the darkening sky, with the slight dragging of your feet just to feel the gravel beneath no matter how many times your mother scolded you for it, you feel right at home in this foreign city.

With his apartment now in sight, you check your phone again. _Hmm, no messages from him, normally he’d be texting me nonstop while I’m on my way,_ you think then pocket your phone again. _No big deal, he’s probably just getting everything ready and lost track of the time. I am, like, half an hour early anyway._

You stop at his apartment door and knock.

No response.

This time, you ring the doorbell.

No response.

That’s strange.

Taking your phone out, you try to call him.

“ _Please leave your message after the --_ ”

Did something happen to him? When was the last time he texted you?

4pm.

Not that long ago.

Starting to get a little worried, you rang the doorbell again. Maybe he just didn’t hear…

No response.

Maybe he wasn’t home? But he knew you were coming over, why would he leave?

Drastic times call for drastic measures; you find the spare key hidden under his door frame and unlock the door.

“‘Tsumu? You here?”

You place the bag of convenience store snacks and the various protein supplements you brought from home on the kitchen island. Carefully, you continue your journey throughout the one-bedroom apartment, “...’Tsumu?”

You hear some shuffling coming from his bedroom, along with the faint sound of muffled grunting. Was that ‘Tsumu? Slowly, you reach forward and knock on the door, “‘Tsumu? Are you okay?”

At the sound of the knock, the grunting momentarily stops, but is followed by quiet whines from another party. Your hand pauses before you can try to knock again. That was definitely not ‘Tsumu. It becomes harder to hear, your hand starts shaking as you reach for the doorknob, your whole body begins to numb. Turning the knob, you peer inside, hoping that your fears would not be confirmed. But there he was. Looking right back at you through his golden bangs were eyes filled with a mixture of shock, lust, and was that maybe a hint of regret? Strong arms holding himself above someone else, some woman you had never seen before, while buried deep with her leg over his shoulder. He attempts to say something, but all that comes out is a guttural moan that he had been trying his best to hold in. He gives his best attempt at composing himself, but she pulls him back down. He does his best to remove her hands and leg from his shoulders, but stumbles over himself. He stops himself, resting his hands on her stomach and continues staring at you. His best is never enough, it never has been. He, however, finally speaks, “You’re early.”

Somehow, your body operates on auto. Your voice shifts to its professional tone and you manage to get words out, “Miya-san, I apologize for the intrusion. I came to deliver your protein supplements and let myself in after getting no response. They are in the kitchen. See you at practice.”

You close the bedroom door, make your way back to the kitchen, and pick up the bag of convenience store snacks. Pausing for a moment, you take in the state of the kitchen. The unwashed dishes from his late lunch, the nearly empty jar of protein powder, the disorganized shelf of vitamins, the counter you used to sit on while caged between his arms on either side of you, the stove he nearly burnt down when trying to make you simple Golden Curry from the box, and the little penguin shaped timer that you thought would be a cute addition to his Tokyo apartment. Tearing your eyes away, you turn to the door and slip on your shoes before finally exiting the now-suffocating apartment. You make your way back to the main street, this time dragging your feet out of an inability to will yourself forward, rather than an old stubborn habit.

With shaky hands, you unlock your phone and search for the first contact that comes to mind: Kenma. Surprisingly, the call is answered after two rings, but the voice isn’t Kenma’s.

“[Y/N]-chan? What’s up?” Kuroo asks, while putting the call on speakerphone.

“Tetsu, I… can I come over? Can I stay over, actually?” You ask while fiddling with the strap of the Bouncing Ball, Corp. sports bag Kenma had gotten you, remembering the essentials you had packed when planning to stay the night at Atsumu’s.

“Yeah, sure, of course. An old friend of ours from high school is visiting from Sendai and coming over too, actually. So, Bokuto and Akaashi are also visiting. Is that okay?”

  
  
“Oh, yeah. Sure. Of course. I’ll be there… soon.”

“You don’t sound too hot. Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up? Where are you? Weren’t you supposed to be-”  
  


“Tetsu. It’s okay. I’m… okay. I’ll explain when I get there.”

“Okay, if you say so. I’ll see you soon, then. Be safe.”

“Of course, see you soon,” you say while pressing end on the phone call.

Were you okay though? You were surprisingly functional for someone who just walked in on their boyfriend being up-close and personal with someone else. You swipe through your contacts for your next level of support: The Better Miya 🍙. You check the time, _7:15pm_ , he should still be there.

“Hey [Y/N]! What’s up?”

“‘Samu, are you at the restaurant? Can I stop by?” You asked while turning the corner towards the Tokyo expansion of Onigiri Miya.

“Of course you can, we’re open till 8pm tonight. What’s wrong though? You don’t sound good,” Osamu says while leaning forward against the countertop that he was wiping down moments ago.

“Okay, I’ll be there in five minutes,” you state while abruptly ending the call.

Did you have to hang up on his face? No. Were you deeply angry with the dude who shares that same exact face? Yes.

You pick up your walking speed towards the restaurant and, eventually, stand before the door. After catching your breath, you walk in to find Suna sitting on a stool at the counter.

“Yo! Osamu said you were coming, what’s up?” He calls you over while patting the stool next to him.

“Where is he then?” You ask while looking around for the (currently) innocent twin.

“Ah, you’re here!” The subject of conversation makes himself known.

“Did you know? Did your ‘twin telepathy’ or whatever kick in? Were you hiding this from me? How long has it been going on? All of this was fake from the get-go, wasn’t it? Why am I even asking you? How should I believe either of you? Here I thought I could trust you two. I thought you two cared about me.” You begin interrogating him, listing off all the thoughts and doubts and questions you had been holding back.

You reach over the counter and grab Osamu’s shirt, bringing his face closer to yours and stare into his eyes, “You knew Atsumu was cheating on me, didn’t you?”

Osamu’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes while he tries to make sense of what you just told him, “‘Tsumu… what? He what?”

“Don’t play the idiot game with me!” You release your hold on his shirt and slam your fist on the counter instead, “He must have confided in you or something! And you both hid it from me. For how long?”

Suna puts his hand on top of your first and looks into your eyes, “[Y/N], take a moment, I really don’t think Osamu knew any of this.”

“Yeah, this is the first time I’m hearing about any of this,” Osamu crosses his arms across his chest and furrows his brow, “‘Tsumu never talked about anyone besides you, so I’m just as surprised.”

Your fist unclenches and you slump down onto the stool while resting your elbows against the counter with your head in your hands, “Then why? How? How is it that I walk into his apartment on OUR date night and catch him in the middle of thoroughly fucking the brains out of someone else?” You look over at Suna then up at Osamu, “We’ve never even gone that far, we’ve never even talked about it. So… why?”

Suna shifts over and wraps his arms around your shoulders, attempting to comfort you in some way, “I’m not sure and I can’t answer any of your questions, but I know that it’ll be okay.” He pulls you closer and caresses the back of your head while turning his head to send a worried glance to Osamu. Osamu returns his worried glance and speaks up, “[Y/N], we’ll work through this after you’ve gotten some rest. Do you want to stay with us? Were you going to go home?”

“I… had called Kenma and Tetsu… to let them know that I will be coming over,” you try to pull out of Suna’s embrace but give up on fighting it when he pulls you back, “so I’m going to head over their place. Apparently they have company too, maybe that will help take my mind off of things.”

Succumbing to Suna’s touch, you reach around and hold onto the back of his hoodie and nuzzle into his collar. Suna watches as Osamu angrily takes out some rice and various fillings as he begins forming onigiri, while setting aside your personal favorites in a separate box. The rhythmic sound of onigiri-forming relaxes you and you finally notice the faint jazz music playing throughout the restaurant. Suna’s hoodie feels cozy and soft against your cheek as you close your eyes and reach one hand over to his sleeve, fidgeting with the fabric lazily in an attempt to numb yourself. The smell of freshly cooked rice reminds you of when you first moved to Tokyo and purchased the cheapest rice cooker you could find. After weeks of mediocre rice, becoming adjusted to a new city and new country, and getting to know the Japan National Team better, you finally met Osamu who insisted you buy a full-fledged rice cooker because he could not stomach the thought of someone consuming subpar rice. You smile softly, remembering the fond memories of when everything seemed to finally start clicking into place, of when things were good and simple.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s take you to Kenma’s place,” Osamu says while putting on his jacket and scarf.

His voice brings you back to the present and you don’t realize that you had been napping for 30 minutes. You look up at Suna apologetically, “I’m sorry, Suna. I didn’t mean to sleep on you for that long…”

He simply smiles and softly says, “It’s okay, now let’s get you ready.”

After Suna and Osamu both fret over you and make sure you have everything you need, the three of you exit the shop and head towards the Kozume household. This time, you don’t feel the need to drag your feet while walking, you hold onto both Suna and Osamu’s arms while staring down at the steps you take. Feeling better than earlier, a small smile creeps onto your face and you let out a sigh of relief. Everything will be okay.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Your phone starts ringing loudly. You check the caller ID. Panic sets in.

_Incoming Call:_

**_‘Tsumu <3_ **


End file.
